supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Life After Death
My Life After Death is about the Tachimi-Kimmings family. Chapter 1 It has been three months since Maria was appeased, 26 years after her death in 2015, but she felt something wasn't right. "Maria...." Ichiro said. Maria looked up, she was playing with her Optimus Prime figure while playing her Japanese 3DS that Satsuki got her, she played Yokai Watch: Shinuchi, she looked at her grandfather. "There is some people I want you to meet....." He said. Maria got up, then held his hand, and he walked over to three people. She looked at a teenage girl, she wore a red kimono, an older woman, most likely in her 40's, she wore a green kimono, and a man in an IJA uniform, his rank was likely Second Lietentant. "The girl is my younger sister, and those, are your great-grandparents." He said. "You have a granddaughter?" The man said "Yes, Otosan, that's Maria-chan, she died in 1989, she was badly beaten to death, Martin and Satsuki went out accompanied their daughter, Yuu then came out "Your daughter....married an American?" Sachiko said, impressed. "Times, have changed." Ichiro said, "But his father was the bumble-f***ing dips*** that forced his fundamentalist beliefs on everything back then, he stopped doing it in Maria’s final years.” "Is that my granddaughter?" Kenta spoke. Ichiro nodded, Kenta seemed to like his granddaughter, "You are the longest living female in this family." He spoke to her "What does he mean, dad?" Satsuki said to Ichiro. "The girls in our family mostly died before the age of 1, and Sachiko-chan suffered a heart attack, the doctors confirmed her heart was wired incorrectly, they said her left cononary, was connected to her pulamory artery instead of her aorta, and they were amazed she lived for so long." Ichiro said. Sachiko leaned down next to her great-niece. "What are you playing?" She asked her. "Yokai Watch, it's where you befriend Yokai, which are Japanese monsters, my cousin gave me the games for my birthday by putting it on my shrine." She said "Is it good?" Sachiko asked, she was never a "video-game" person, she preferred art. "Do you want a go? This is Yokai Watch 2: Shinuchi, it's fun to play, mommy taught me Japanese when I was alive." She said. "Why not?" Sachiko said. Maria handed her great-aunt her 3DS, "I'll make you your very own save file so you won't have to use mine." She said. She saved her game, then restarted her console, right after the corny opening song, the title screen popped up, then she picked new game, then chose the second save file. "Okay, a girl, name Sachiko, and there you go, you know what you are doing?" Maria said as she helped Sachiko with her save file. "Does you other grandfather approve?" Sachiko asked "Mikey-oji, no, he hates everything that involve ghosts, especially stuff like this, he thinks is it satanic." Maria said. "Yeah, dad was a morally strict man because of his religious beliefs, my mom decided she didn't want me to grow up like that, Ichiro was a Shinto, which has lots of polyethism stuff, and says its witchcraft and paganism." He said. Chapter 2: Kitchen Table The family was at the table, Mikey's annoying younger sister came in, her name was Susan, and neither of the Japanese ones in the room liked her, Maria thought she was annoying. She wasn’t assigned a tarot card. While eating, Satsuki came in with AKIRA volume 6. "Satsuki, I DO not like you reading seinen manga at the kitchen table, put it down, I did not come to this table to watch you read a part of AKIRA were you can see the antagonist's genitals." He said. "Well, any f***ing time sweetheart!" She said. The others burst out laughing, some of her first English words were Gunnery Sgt. Hartman quotes after watching Full Metal Jacket over fifteen times. "My mommy watched Full Metal Jacket over fifteen times, she mimicked these quotes to Josephine and Suzie, hilarity ensues." Maria whispered to Sachiko. After dinner, Satsuki continued to read her book, unlike many Japanese women, she preferred seinen manga. Chapter 3: TV "After Maria died, my daughter-in-law aborted her 21-week fetus, I didn't want another granddaughter and I believed no one could compare to my Maria." Ichiro said to Kenta They heard a door knock, when Sachiko came to open it, she saw a young boy around Maria's age, he wore a white buttoned top, black shorts, white dress shoes and socks. " (Is Maria home, I'm Wei)" He said. Maria went to hug her friend and introduced them to her family. "So, Wei, how old are you?" Kenta asked. " (Over 1,800)" He said. Wei was over a thousand and eight hundred years old, despite having the appearance of a young boy. "I'll be singing later on." A voice said. Wei turned to look at a young man in a Confederate Army uniform, a woman in Daisy Duke attire was also there. At the dining room, Joseph sang. "Nach brónach a bhí mise nuair a d'fhága mé an baile..... (How sad I was when I left home....)" He sang. "It may not look like it, but this was Joe's first language, his parents came from the Irish-speaking parts." She said "Agus dúirt mé slán leatsa a dhíl Éirinn mo ghrá (And bade farewell to you, Ireland, my love)" He said. "My mommy also find it very hard to believe Saoirse and Joseph are actually twins, Saoirse looks like she was in an erotic film or a Dukes of Hazzard cosplay group, while Joe is dressed very modestly, this is because Saoirse said in life, the Confederate uniform he worn was the closest he's ever got to clean clothes, it's a little tattered, but in good condition." She said. Wei brought his books of Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which were all in Traditional Chinese text. "What's that you are reading, Wei?" Saoirse asked him. "It's a book series called Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which was about the three kingdoms of Han China. Chapter 4: Convention Day. Maria went to a convention with her mother and Joseph. They walked to the convention in costume, it was one of the few times that Joseph wore something other than his Confederate uniform. A Black Lives Matter protest was on, the three saw an Avengers cosplay group, they seemed to be the ages of 18-23, very young. "Do you think it's a good idea to take your younger brother, Michael?" The Iron Man cosplayer Sean asked the Captain America cosplayer. The Loki cosplayer and the Captain America cosplayers were brothers, Patrick was 18 and Michael was 22. The Thor cosplayer, named Alexander looked at the excited Loki cosplayer. Marie smiled at the Loki cosplayer, he looked so happy and excited for it. "We're going to have Japanese candy, meet our favorite actors and actresses and have a good time!" Patrick gleefully said. "Yes, He's very well-behaved, me and your mother wanted him to come, even though she was hesitant." He said. The Loki cosplayer Patrick held hands with the Black Widow cosplayer, Annie. Annie held a plush figurine of the Winter Soldier, which Patrick gave to her. "This convention is going to be awesome!" Patrick exclaimed. Annie kissed him on the lips. "Yes, it is, Pat." Michael said. The group seemed unaware, but the Hawkeye cosplayer looked nervous at the BLM group and he moved next to the Iron Man cosplayer. Maria looked on, the protest became a riot, Protesters threw bricks and the two groups hurried on ahead. "Take this you black-killing racist f***!" The two groups heard a voice. She saw a man taking a gun off the police officer and fired three shots, the bullets ricocheted. A few miles away, two Korean children, Marie and Ri Dae-Jung, dressed as Rey and the Winter Soldier stopped walking as they heard the gunshots. " (Stay there, I'm going to check what that was)" He said. "Can I come with you?, we can't be late." She said. " (You can't, It might be a terrorist attack)" He said. The bullets then hit Patrick in the back and his left side. Patrick fell to the ground. Then they heard a scream. "Pat?! Pat! PAT!" Michael screamed. Maria and Joseph couldn't believe it, She looked grimly, Patrick was on the ground, blood coming out of his back and side. "Call an ambulance!" The Hulk cosplayer, named Jack said. The Hawkeye cosplayer named Nathan got a phone out and quickly dialed 911. "It's my friend, he's been shot." Nathan said. Patrick was losing more blood, and he let out another pained groan. "Aaaaaah...." Patrick groaned. Ri Dae-Jung and Marie, who were dressed as the Winter Soldier and Rey were going to the same convention, they witnessed it when they walked over, Marie screamed while Ri Dae-Jung got out a phone. " (Nicole, There's a Loki cosplayer dying, no, It isn't Satoru)" He said. He saw the Thor cosplayer attempting to apply pressure to the Loki cosplayer's gunshot wounds using a cloth in a feeble and desperate attempt to stop the blood exiting the wound. "Patrick, stay with us! Patrick! Stay with me!" Alex shouted. Patrick was breathing and groaning heavily, Alex tried to keep him alive. "Al...." Patrick whimpered. "Patrick, the ambulance is here, they're gonna save you!" Sean said. Blood seeped through the cloth and onto the ground. The ambulance arrived, and they loaded Patrick on to the ambulance with the others by his side, before it could start, Patrick was seconds away from death, he felt his vision blur. "Annie.....Annie......" Patrick said in a very weak voice. The Loki cosplayer's head fell to one side and a paramedic checked his pulse. "I'm sorry, your friend has died, I can't get a pulse or anything." He said. Then Maria couldn't hear the Loki cosplayer no more, she kneeled down to the discarded trademark horned helmet, Patrick was dead. Then she heard a scream from Annie, the Black Widow cosplayer, she ran out of the ambulance right across the BLM activist with the gun. She dropped the plush doll, but Marie caught the doll. "YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!" Annie yelled. Maria looked at Alex, who was softly sobbing. Ri Dae-Jung was still on the phone. " (The Loki cosplayer is dead)" He said on the phone, with his voice breaking from the horror he had seen. He wiped tears from his eyes, he had killed people before, but, the thought of someone that wasn't a GBS prisoner, a opposing soldier or an enemy getting killed, he felt his stomach churn. After that, he looked at Alex. "My god.....Oh my god....." He sobbed. She looked at Michael. "My brother...." Michael said sobbing over the lifeless teenager's body, she looked at the body. His side was still covered in blood, his costume had bullet holes from the bullets entering his body, his eyes were widened with his mouth closed, but with his head to one side. "I'm sorry for your brother, he and you must of been close." Maria said. "Yes, we were, That b*****d killed him....." He said, he took off his helmet, revealing dirty-blonde hair. Joseph looked pretty distraught when he saw the dead Loki cosplayer. "How old was he?" Joseph asked. "18." Michael said. Satsuki got out of the van, she saw Annie crying and a policeman's attempts to comfort her. "Black Lives Matter protesters, look what you have done, you shot an innocent man in the back, that girl is his girlfriend, they were due to get married next week after the convention, and you broke her, I am disappointed, this is not stopping racism, you killed an 18-year old boy, look at his friends, just look at them! You shot their youngest cosplayer dead!" Satsuki angrily said to them. She grabbed the activist who fired the gun that ended Patrick's life and dragged him towards the ambulance were Patrick's body was. "This is what you did, you killed this innocent boy who had nothing to do with BLM, he was just a young man going to a convention with his friends, you took a gun of a police officer and fired it, and less than 5 minutes, he was dead, what do you have to say for yourself, shooting him?" She said. "His grandfather was a KKK member and that white imperialist racist and the cops were in the way." The man who shot the fatal bullets said. "You don't even know this kid! How do you know?" Satsuki yelled in disbelief. She noticed Marie, she was in Rey cosplay, while Ri Dae-Jung was trying to help Michael. Michael looked at the Winter Soldier cosplayer. " (It's been reported, we'll find the culprit responsible)" Ri Dae-Jung said. Marie then gave Annie her plush doll, which she held tightly in her arms. "Did he give that to you?" Marie asked. "Yes...." She whimpered. Michael then saw tears from the boy's eyes, he was probably terrified, he dropped the phone and Michael caught it. "Ri Dae-Jung? Ri Dae-Jung? Ri Dae-Jung!" She said. "Hey, hey kid." He said. Peter Redmond noticed the Winter Soldier cosplayer whimpering in horror. "The f*** are you crying about, you traitorous non-white?" He hissed. He then had his hands around Ri Dae-Jung's neck then removed the facial mask. Annie looked, the Winter Soldier cosplayer's terrified eyes looked at her, she saw him strangle the child. "Stop Peter! HE'S JUST A KID!" A female BLM member yelled. "He reported it!" He said. "You deserved it, I thought you were going to scare the police, not kill somebody!" She said. She saw tears come down the child's face. Then she saw him aim the gun at Marie. "Ri Dae-Jung!" She yelled. Saliva bubbled out of his mouth. Then the woman punched, knocking Ri Dae-Jung out of his hand. She saw the cosplayer breathe extremely heavily. The he collapsed, The paramedic caught him. "The lack of air..." He mumbled He was loaded on the ambulance with the deceased Patrick McCormick, who was now in a bodybag. Chapter 5: Miss, Níl mé ag iarraidh aon trioblóid.... Michael McNamara and Maria Tachimi were spending time in Dublin, Ireland in the Ghost World. "Can we go to Builld-A-Bear Workshop?" The little girl asked the Confederate. "Hm, Okay then." Michael said. She grabbed a hold of his hand before both of them were stopped by a large and obese woman. "Boycott Build-A-Bear Workshop! A place of forced child labor and taking their money!" She yelled. The woman held a sign that had the mascot with croses for eyes and frowning, it read "BOYCOTT BUILD-A-BEAR WORKSHOP, CHILD LABOR SWEATSHOP." and another sign that had a photo of her 15-year-old son wearing Build-A-Bear Workshop uniform and some X-rays of his unfortunate work-related accident with a story about him. "Miss, Níl mé ag iarraidh aon trioblóid.... (Miss, I do not want any trouble)" Michael said in Irish. "No, this place supports child labor!" She yelled at the Irish-speaking man. "Do you even have children or something..." Maria said, but this offended the fat woman. "What do you know about child labor anyway?" "My son Keith worked at that store's warehouse!" The woman declared, with tears in her eyes. "He was fifteen years old when he took the summer job so he could help support the family. It made me so proud as a mother to see my son growing up. According to child labor laws, he should be given no more than 12 hours per week. The supervisor asked Keith to work the night shift, and my son accepted. My boy had an on-the-job accident which caused him to lose all tips of his fingers and his right leg. He is now in the hospital with broken ribs and blunt trauma." She showed them a photograph of her now comatose son laying in his hospital bed. ”I’m sorry to hear that, But please let me buy my things.” She said. "I really do not want any trouble, ma'am." "Tá mé ag dul isteach ag Tógáil-A-Bear díreach le mo shliocht (I'm just entering Build-A-Bear with my descendant)" He insisted. The mother continued to yell at the guy as she held a newspaper article about Build-a-Bear Workshop Inc. being fined $25,600 for child labor law violations until Michael decided to push her big, fat behind and run into the shop with Maria. "Okay, Maria, pick out which one you do want?" He said with a sense of urgency. She picked out the Pikachu one. "After we are done, we are going to visit my grandson, Liam." He said. Liam worked at an Irish nationalist history shop. She picked out a shirt and they paid and left. The two made their way, but the activist chased them. "I'm calling the police." He said, as he picked up a iPhone that Mikey taught him how to use. A few minutes later, the police were called, Michael and Maria then ran off. They arrived at the shop. Maria saw a young man with black hair, he wore a green waist coat, black shoes, green trousers. he was cleaning and placing clothes, books, badges and Irish flags on the stand. "Oh, hello." He said. The store stocked everything to do with Irish history, from the start of Ireland to the peace process. "Are you new here little girl?" He asked her gently, "No, I've been to Ireland, Mia McNamara is my 4x great grandmother. "That woman, she's my mum!" Liam said in suprise. She looked around the shop. She knew some of the republican figures from Ailian, other than that, almost nothing, she didn't watch the news very often when she was alive. "Oh, Have you heard of Bobby Sands?" Liam asked. "No, I wasn't born back then when he died, I was born in 1981, I didn't really watch or read the news, my grandpa hated how the Provisional IRA had turned out and he decided it was better that I didn't watch anything about Northern Ireland." She said. "I understand, I was a bit horrified at the bombings, I find it a little understandable why your grandfather didn't want you sympathising with the Provos, I didn't cover my face, I used to support them until the Enniskillen bombing, which claimed 12 lives, I found La Mon very upsetting, when Warrington happened, I shut down the shop and burst into tears." He said. "Can you teach me?" Maria asked. "Sure, sweetie, I'll be happy to teach you." Liam said. "You are free to teach her Liam, but no 1981 Hunger strike, got it?" Michael said. "I promise." He said. Then Michael’s phone rang, and he picked it up. ”Hi, This is Keith, Mary-Anna’s son, I am sorry for my mother’s behavior, but.........I blame myself for allowing my amputation.” He mumbled just a few days after waking up from his coma. "I was so...stupid for accepting the night shift because I just wanted to help support my family." ”Keith.........My descendant just wanted a plush toy Pikachu.” He said. ”Did she try to hit you? She’s done that to people trying to enter the store.” "It didn't hurt much." Michael admitted. Keith had read the newspaper article about Build-a-Bear Workshop Inc. being slapped with a very heavy fine for child labor law violations...and from then on, Build-a-Bear Workshop is now prohibited from hiring anyone under 18. "Yes, I understand...mom was upset because she runs the department of child labor laws and she means well..." Keith nodded. "She can be a bit overprotective at times. Can you tell my mom I am sorry that I worried her so much?"Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86